starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Simon Belmonte
Simon J. Belmonte (service number 11499-97063-SB) was an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper in the UNSC Marine Corps as a member of the 19/11 Shock Troops, and later a SPARTAN-IV supersoldier and member of the [http://www.halopedia.org/UNSC_Infinity UNSC Infinity]'s Spartan contingent, assigned to Fireteam Sword. Simon was born aboard a corvette in UNSC controlled space near the Groombridge 34 System on September 14th, 2529, and joined the UNSC Marine Corps at the age of eighteen in order to provide an outlet for Belmonte's reckless and foolhardy delinquency in his youth. After roughly four years of service in the Marine Corps, one of which was spent as part of a division that specialized in hunting down high value insurrectionist and Covenant targets, Belmonte enlisted in the 11th Shock Troops Battalion of the ODST, where he served for the remainder of the Human-Covenant War, partaking in the Siege of Paris IV, numerous skirmishes and battles during the fall of Reach, and the Battle of Earth, among many others. Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Simon partook in multiple mop-up operations to eliminate Covenant remnants spread across the Outer Colonies. In 2554, Belmonte left the 19/11 Shock Troop Company due to his interest in the SPARTAN-IV program where he underwent the augmentations necessary to utilize the GEN2 MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor and was inducted into the Office of Naval Intelligence's Delta-6 Division as part of Fireteam Sword to eliminate key rebel leaders on Talitsa. After the disbandment of the Delta-6 Division, Simon and Fireteam Sword were reassigned to the detachment of SPARTAN-IVs located aboard the UNSC Infinity, where Belmonte participated in the Requiem campaign and the events following it, continuing to serve aboard the Infinity. Career Service Vitae Service Record Performance Report Early Life Childhood Born on September 14th, 2529, to URNA attorney Kyle Belmonte and Petty Officer Second Class Riley Belmonte aboard the corvette known as the UNSC Bum Rush, Simon was delivered as the ship passed through UNSC controlled space near the Groombridge 34 System. Simon's mother initially arrived at the Bum Rush's infirmary only complaining of bad cramps, when, only a nominal amount of time later, Simon was born at a healthy six pounds. Given maternity leave after the birth of Simon and shuttled to Reach, Riley was given a pass to travel aboard a passenger shuttle back to Earth with her child, where she lived with her husband, Kyle. Growing up in Burbank, California, in the URNA as the oldest of four, Simon had a brother who too would later serve in the UNSC, along with two sisters, Sarah and Amy. Closest with his sister and the second eldest, Amy, Simon and her were known by their parents as the troublemakers -- Simon always running off anytime he was out of his parents' sight, his sister following in her brother's footsteps. Simon's interest in the military began at an early age thanks to his mother's service and the stories and tales that came from it, however, while his mother served aboard ships in the Navy, Simon was more inclined towards the pn the field, planet-to-planet work of the Marine Corps, partially due to the propaganda spread to encourage young adults to enlist. Teenage Years Though Belmonte's inclination to mischief remained rather innocent in his infancy and early childhood, as he began to grow up, his habits grew with him, drugs, crime, and other unlawful tendencies earning him a delinquent's record and severely impeding his chances at acceptance into a large university. Belmonte, at around the age of fourteen, began dabbling in recreational drugs -- marijuana and pick-up sticks primarily, among a multitude of others. His performance in school began to drop, and he slowly became more and more involved in crime, eventually garnering him an attendance rate of 20% for his freshman year. Sent to the West GLAMA Alternative Center on five separate occasions, Simon earned himself a track record with law enforcement including but not limited to possession on a numerous amount of occasions, three charges of assault and battery, and grand theft auto twice -- the third time in which Belmonte was never arrested or charged. Adult Life Early Operations ODST End of the Human-Covenant War SPARTAN-IV Program Requiem Campaign Physical Appearance Standing five feet ten inches (1.78 meters) sans armor, Belmonte is of relatively short stature for the SPARTAN-IV program, but can be distinguished by what can be referred to as "rogue-ish" features, with dark, slightly past regulation, nearly black hair, eyes noted as "caramel" by his subordinates, thick eyebrows, a crooked nose, and a wide jawline, oftentimes unkempt and with stubble. While not of the largest builds in terms of SPARTANs, due to his rigorous training as an ODST and later in the SPARTAN-IV program, Simon's build is quite large amongst normal UNSC personnel, but on the leaner end of SPARTANs, his muscle definition strong due to his training, but his build thin thanks to the extreme cardio workouts required to retain his stamina and endurance in the MJOLNIR GEN2 PAA. Simon also employs a large plasma scorch scar along the dorsal side of his hand, along his wrist, and towards his elbow. Furthermore, Belmonte has three bullet scars on his torso, the first, gained during the Siege of Paris IV between his pectoralis major and deltoid, the second grazing the serratus anterior, and the third on the upper right area of the rectus abdominis. Equipment Category:People Category:ODSTs Category:SPARTAN-IV